old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Catechist
"Initiate Borgas, if you’re so eager to talk during lessons, perhaps you’d care to stand and recite the Seventeen Virtues of Shallya to the rest of the class?" Advanced (ToS) The Catechist is a religious teacher versed in the study of holy scripture and stricture who teaches the finer points of both to any who wish to listen (or are forced to listen). They are rarely as open-minded or clever as scholars, favouring tradition over progress and learning by rote over true understanding. A Catechist is usually responsible for the religious education of a temple’s initiates, even if they themselves are merely lay members. Not all Catechists are religious in nature – some concentrate on studying the arcane but lack the talents to become a wizard, instead teaching theory to apprentices at one of the Colleges of Magic. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any one), Academic Knowledge (Theology), Common Knowledge (any two), Read/Write, Speak Language (any one), Speak Language (Classical) Talents: Public Speaking Trappings: Prayer Book, Writing Kit Career Entries Anointed Priest, Dilettante, Friar, Priest, Scholar, Scribe, Student, Zealot Career Exits Demagogue, Friar, Initiate, Scholar, Zealot A Day in the Life Catechists are lay brothers, members of a religious order but not ordained priests, and most take their religious devotions very seriously. Because of this, their days are divided into religious observances and classes. Most catechists rise at dawn, wash quickly, and dress for morning prayers. After this they break their fasts with the other priests and lay priests. Then they teach their first class. This is usually the most introductory of their lessons, aimed at new acolytes and novices and providing a general overview of the god and his or her demands on worshippers. This is the class most likely to be attended by worshippers who do not intend a career in the priesthood, but simply wish to learn more about their god. After the first lesson come a simple lunch and a short afternoon prayer before the afternoon lessons. These tend to be general education, reading, writing, and basic numbers. A catechist might also teach history, herbalism, and languages. Next come the evening prayer and meal. After these, the catechist teaches the more advanced classes, which are only open to priests. These lessons focus on specific religious practices, dogma, and privileged information about the god. After these final lessons is the nighttimeprayer before bed. Catechists, like priests, rarely stay up late, though some read and prepare for lessons before snuffing their candle and lying down. Notable Figures Hradgar Nalufson is a catechist and lay brother of the Church of Ulric. A short, stout man with a round head and very little hair, Hradgar appears almost ludicrous waddling about in his ceremonial furs and armour. His comical appearance hides a first-rate mind, however. Those who study under Hradgar come away not only extremely knowledgeable in the ways of Ulric but also deeply impressed with the stocky catechist. Because Hradgar serves at the temple in Middenheim, he has in fact trained many of the major priests of Ulric, including the current High Priest, and is often consulted on matters of importance. This makes Hradgar extremely powerful, especially since he is only a lay brother and thus not bound by as many strictures and oaths as his priestly brethren.